What's In a Name?
by Sensaiman
Summary: In which Kate Beckett makes a decision. One-shot


What's In a Name?

A Castle Fanfiction

by

Sensaiman

_Summary: In which Kate Beckett makes an important decision._

_Disclaimer: All Castle characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC._

Kate Beckett [_Detective_] slid into her usual [_or better yet __**their**__ usual_] booth at Remy's, and looked down at her left hand; there on her ring finger were the two most beautiful things she owned. One, of course, was the breathtaking emerald and diamond engagement ring that Rick [_and Alexis_] had given her two weeks before last Easter, and, nestled beside it was the plain gold wedding band [_with the inscription "K; Anything and Always: R" on the inside_] Rick had put on her finger two weeks, three days, and six hours ago. Looking at the rings always caused her to think about the beach wedding at the Hamptons, and of course _[as it always did_] thinking about the wedding made her remember the HONEYMOON. Two weeks of sand, sun, fun, and [_Oh God_] Rick. Lovemaking with Rick, her boyfriend, had always been spectacular, amazing, incredibly satisfying, but lovemaking with Rick, her husband, had been an indescribable experience. Everything they had shared as a courting and engaged couple had seemed but a pale imitation of what they now shared as husband and wife. The old phrase "The two shall become one flesh" _[which she had never really understood_] had become absolutely clear half way through their first experience as husband and wife. She and Rick had truly become two halves of one person. She was his better half and he was hers.

"Good, Afternoon", Mrs. -er- Ms. Beckett" Sandy [_their waitress_] said, "No. better half today?"

"No, Sandy. Rick's home writing."

"Aww! That's too bad." the waitress said.

"You're telling me", Kate replied.

"Well, the usual?"

"Yeah, thanks Sandy"

"No, Problem. Be back in a minute with your shake, Mrs-er-Ms. Beckett"

And there it was, **Ms. Beckett**; when she had agreed to marry Rick, she had told him she wanted to keep her maiden name [_for "professional" reasons she said_], and he had acquiesced [_although she knew he had been hurt and disappointed_]. To make him feel better she had agreed that any children they had would, of course, be Castles. That was how she had honestly felt before the wedding, and at the beginning of the honeymoon, but now she wasn't sure at all that that was what she wanted. And to make matters worse, the little voice in her head that used to try and scare her away from Castle _[which hadn't reared its head in almost a year_] had suddenly come back. Only this time it seemed to be on Rick's side. It kept whispering, "Are sure that not taking his name isn't just a way of keeping one foot out the door?" Over the last few days the voice had repeated this to her on many occasions. Was she trying to keep the door to escape open? Did she want to escape? NO! She loved Rick with every ounce of her being. He was her one and done. She was in this for forever and always. Suddenly Kate realized what she needed to do.

She was thinking about her new found resolution when Sandy walked up.

"Here, you go, Mrs. Castle, sorry I mean Ms. Beckett, a double chocolate shake, just the way you like it.'

"Thanks, Sandy, Oh and Sandy from now on Mrs. Castle is just fine?"

"Of course, I'll be right back with your food, Mrs. Castle" the girl said smiling.

KC-RC- KC-RC- KC-RC- KC-RC- KC-RC- KC-RC- KC-RC

That night, as she, entered their loft, Kate had figured out the perfect way to tell Rick about her decision., but as she walked into the living room she needed to tell someone else first. There on the couch, her French book open on her lap, sat their daughter,

PAlexis[ _the word "step" never entered either of their heads when they thought about their relationship. Alexis was her daughter, Kate was Alexis's mom, plain and simple_]

"Hey, Sweetie" Kate said

"Hey, Mom" Alexis replied.

"I've got something to tell you"

"What" the teenager asked.

"Remember how I told you and your Dad the I wanted to keep my maiden name?"

"Yes" Alexis said

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about that, and I've realized that I don't. I want to be a Castle just like you and your Dad, if that's okay with you."

Before Kate realized what was happening, the redhead had jumped up off the couch, pulled her into a hug, and screamed, "Mind! I've never been happier about anything, except you and Dad getting married in my whole life! Dad and I hoped you would change your mind. Thank you, Mom" Alexis said and kissed Kate on the cheek, "Have you told Dad?'

"Not, yet. I was just going to"

"You go ahead, I'll call Pietro's, this calls for a one of their super deluxe pizzas" and she headed for the phone.

Kate walked over to their office and opened the door. Rick was sitting on his side of their partner's desk, banging away on his laptop. For someone who acted like a hummingbird on speed much of the time, he could be extremely focused when he needed to be especially when he was working on a "Nikki Heat".

She knew just how to get his attention. She walked up behind him, bent down and began a slow languorous assault on his neck. "Hey, husband" she whispers seductively.

Rick set the laptop on the desk, leaned back, put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled in for a passionate kiss.

"Good evening, wife", he whispered back.

Kate pulled his rolling desk chair back a little, walked around and stood in front of him.

"Darling" she said huskily "I think you going to need to call Dave."

"My attorney" Rick was puzzled "Why?"

"Well, you know how you put Katherine Beckett on all your accounts."

"Yes"

"I've changed my mind"

"But, Kate" he protested "It's to late for a prenup..."

"Baby, shut up" she said "It isn't the accounts I've changed my mind about. It's the name"

"The name?" he was confused.

"Yes, Honey, the names on the accounts should be Richard and Katherine Castle"

"Kate are you saying...?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, I want to be a full fledged card carrying Castle."

As he stood, and took her in his arms she fancied she heard the escape door closing forever, and she smiled

_Fin_

_A/N: The idea for this story came after reading two wonderful Marriage stories "To Make You Feel My Love" and "Reservations" which I highly recommend to you. In both those stories Kate decides to keep her maiden name, but I wondered if she might not change her mind once they were really married. Also part of the inscription on the wedding ring is the title of an incredible story called "Anything and Always". If you haven't read these stories you're missing out._

_As always I would really love it if you please review. Thanks_


End file.
